


What Could Never Be

by angelus2hot



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Community: fandomhits, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: A box of pictures brings up bittersweet memories.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** What Could Never Be  
>  **Fandom:** Charmed  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dan Gordon/Piper Halliwell  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 497  
>  **Summary:** A box of pictures brings up bittersweet memories  
>  **A/N:** written for fandomhits for the song 'Need You Now by Lady Antebellum' on my [playlist](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/647953.html)

A box of pictures fell out of Dan’s hands and cascaded onto the hardwood floor as he literally tripped over his own two feet and fell to the floor. Moving into a new place was always a bitch but this time it was especially stressful since the only reason he had moved was to save himself from seeing Piper and being reminded, every single day, of the one thing he wanted but couldn’t have. 

Dan muttered under his breath as he tried to stop himself from picking up the picture nearest him. He didn’t want to look, he knew the sight of her would only break his heart further but his traitorous hand reached out anyway and pulled the picture toward him. 

His breath caught in his throat as he stared down at her likeness. There she was smiling up at him, her eyes lit with happiness. And there wasn’t a doubt in his mind she had been happy. He reached for another. This one was of them snuggled up together at _P3_ A soft wistful smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. They had been happy together. It was right there in blazing color. _So what had happened? How had he lost her?_

With a groan he got to his feet, the pictures of her still clutched in his hand, and he grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the counter before he sat down on the couch. As he began to drink the memories started to fall upon him and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching for the phone. 

Although it wasn’t easy Dan managed to drop the phone before he could dial her number. There were so many things he wanted to say to her. Things like _Where did I go wrong?_ , _I don’t know how to live without you._ or _I can’t get you off my mind._ Of course he couldn’t help but wonder if you ever thought about him. But he would never know, a guy had to have some pride.

What he wouldn’t give to see her again. To be able to hold her, touch her, love her... A sigh swept through him. It wasn’t the alcohol talking. He might be on his way to being a little drunk but he knew he had to face the truth. Even though he loved Piper and always would, it wasn’t good enough. He wasn’t good enough. Although he knew she had been on her way and with a little more time he could have won her heart but she wasn’t in love with him. They had never really stood a chance.

Dan blinked away the tears that had gathered in his eyes and quickly brought the bottle to his lips. He tipped his head back and drained the rest of the contents. As he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand he laid his head back and let the memories of Piper and the love they would never have consume him.


End file.
